1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus that mounts an electronic component on a substrate and a method of setting a setting value of an operational parameter that is used in the component mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounting apparatus that mounts an electronic component on a substrate, a component supply apparatus repeatedly performs a component mounting process in which, for example, an electronic component that is supplied in state of being held in a carrier tape is transferred by a mounting head including a suction nozzle and is transferred to a substrate for mounting. Because the component mounting process is configured from individual process operations, and the process operations differ depending on a component type that is a process target, processing is performed in such a manner that an operational parameter which stipulates an aspect of performing the individual process operation is set for every process operation and every component type, and that a component library for performing production for every substrate type is created. The process operation suitable for the component type is performed by controlling an operation mechanism of each unit of a component mounting apparatus based on these operational parameters.
In the related art, production data that includes this component library is created for every substrate type based on CAD data or BOM data that is provided from a design department (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3853414). In the technology in the related art that is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3853414, mounting data (production data) created based on information such as a dimension or a shape of a mounting target component that is supplied according to a component electronic catalog as the BOM data, and on information such as mounting position data on the mounting target component, which is given as the CAD data, and operation of mounting equipment is controlled based on the created mounting data.